What starts with punishment, ends in punishment
by Cole-Hyuuga
Summary: What started as punishment for Kaoru, leaves him at the mercy of Kyoya. Kaoru only wanting to protect him and Hikaru. Main: Hikaru X Kaoru, Kyoya X Kaoru..Other slight pairings. Contains: Yaoi, Twincest, Cutting, Bondage, Spanking and Rape
1. Prologue

Im terrible at writing stories but I will try! I started this on holidays but ill start on finishing it. Enjoy~!

Warning: Contains. Yaoi, Twincest, Bondage, Spanking, cutting (self harm) and Rape

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club which is quite clearly obvious

"talking"

_'thinking'_

This is such a small chapter~! It gets better and longer, pinkie promise~!!

Is there anything else? there probably is but well i trust you all are smart enough to catch on, to my mistakes, and understand what im trying to say. Be prepared there's ALOT~! Trust me ^^

Well anyways **Enjoy!**

* * *

The host club is now open

Everyone was at their usual routine. Honey-senpai eating cake with a cheeky grin on his face with Mori-senpai standing directly beside Honey, handing him more cake. Takami flirting with all the ladies, Haruki with now her dept paid off, chating quietly amongst a few girls. Kyoya with his notebook engrossed in writing. Finally Hikaru and Kaoru with their "brotherly love act"

Kaoru spilled some tea over himself which soon led to hikaru hands over his newly damp shirt.

"oh Hikaru, d-don't ahh" as Hikaru carressed the top half of his body.

"but Kaoru, your too beautiful to keep my hands off" whispered Hikaru gentley in Kaoru's ear but loud enough for the girls to hear.

"ahh, Hikaru your making me blush" said Kaoru with a slight blush turning his head away from Hikaru. Girls squealling around them, enough to echo around the room.

"i better get changed, i-ill be right back" quickly standing up making his way out the door, but stopped by Hikaru pulling on his wrist.

"wait Kaoru, let me help" pulling his brother closer

"no hikaru i think i should do this on my own"

"but you never mind back home" even girls that were at different host members were watching, not wanting to look away.

Girls all around the room squealing and fainting at their brotherly love. They would definitely have more people coming to see them tomorrow.

Once again Kyoya looked up from his notebook to see Kaoru blushing,_ 'blushing really suits him'_ with jealously washing all over him. wishing he was the one to put his hands all over kaoru. Never a fan of the " brotherly love act ", But had a plan to end it or at least get in on some action, Kyoya grinned at this. Now all he needed was the right moment.

* * *

hmm...i wonder, does anyone really read this?

I tried to make it so you would be curious, but i dont think it worked, maybe if it was longer? i really cant drag out stories to make them longer or put in more detail thats really why i dont write stories. and plus its short cuz no1 is talking, yeah dats y!! i hope so, i like reading long chapters, but we shall see ne?

ill update in about 2-3days. i hate to wait so ill make sure i do ^^

it would be nice 2 know if anyone actually read this so review please? i dunno if anyones readin dis.

Cole xoxo


	2. Chapter 1 Broken vase

**_I cant believe i got 5 reviews!! i almost fainted ^^ thank you so much ppl_**

**_Replies to reviews:_**

**SuikaChan555:** Thanks for your review, i really believe no1 would read this

**Starraiser:** thanks, and its more you'll get!

**Demon Sin: **AWW!!! thank you!! you'll see soon what Kyoya do**es **

**Goddess-chan123:** As promised, next chapter ^^

**ILuvHikaruAndKaoru:** Well even if my story might start the same, im pretty sure this story won't be the same ^^, then again all ive giving away is that Kyoya is a bad guy ,but i kinda wanna know wat happened in that other story, lets hope their not the same *fingers crossed*

* * *

"Kaoru, come back here" shouted a laughing Hikaru

"Not, if you can't catch me" giggled Kaoru. Which in hikaru's mind was the cutest laugh ever. Kaoru so busy running away from his older brother he didn't no what he was getting himself into by stumbling into a stand with a beautifully decorated vase on top. (A/N: ironic?) With the vase smashing into pieces, gasps arounded the room.

"Omg Kaoru!. Shit, are you alright? This is all my fault" Hikaru going into panic mode. Running over to his brother. Kaoru sitting up, while rubbing his head.

"Ahh Kaoru your bleeding!" Blood dripping down his arm. Gentley grabbing his brothers arm. Then picking up his brother and laying him on the couch nearest by, dispite his brothers protests of "im fine" "its only a scaratch""the bloods only making it look worst"

"HAH! in your face!" shouted haruki breaking out into a fit of laugher. (A/N: emm.. yeah, sorry i forgot to mention that Haruhi is a lil OCC *cough* my bad)

"Why do we leave such an expensive vase laying right in the center of the room anyway?" asked haruki perfectly calm as if nothing happened. While Hikaru checked Kaoru for any pieces of china (A/N: well i couldn't say vase or glass, so i said china ^^) and wrapping up his arm in bandages.

Kyoya spoke up, "Well since its not that expensive, Kaoru's punishment is to stay behind to clean up the whole room"

"Wat?!?!" Screamed Haruhi "how come that vase isn't expensive? the one i knocked over cost 8million yen!"

"Well Haruhi, i meant its not that expenive for him" Kyoya pushing up his glasses.

"Rich bastards" muttered Haruki walking away.

"So ill i gotta do is clean up?" Kaoru asked quietly

"Sounds like it will take 30minutes, ne kaoru?" smiled Hikaru

"Well Kaoru will have to do it alone, think of it as, time to think about how irresponsible he was" smirked Kyoya but know one noticed.

"Aww, that will take forever by myself" pouted Kaoru

"Tough! as your king i command you to do as your queen says" stated tamaki dramaically

* * *

**SORRY i didnt notice haruhi name being messed up, if i make any more mistakes like take please tell me**

I tried ta get it done super fast, cuz of the 5 reviews ^^

I'd liked to know if you all find my Author's notes annoying? cuz i will stop i just need ta know if you all don't like them

It went alot better then i thought, those changes i made helpt loads

Cole xoxo


	3. Chapter 2 Cleaning up

**_Gasp! people are reading, and liking it! YAY! thank you! ........ P_****_eople 9 is just unreal LoL thank you all so much _**

**_Replies to reviews:_**

**Cocomilk:** Thanks! yeah ill update as fast as i can ^^ thanks for the review

**SuikaChan555:** aww! thanks i really wanted ta know about that, i thought it would make it funny with the vase ^^ Heh yup its this chapter i really hope i don't disappoint you

**Goddess-chan123:** i luved that line , i had a feeling someone might to ^^here's the next chapter for ya

**ILuvHikaruAndKaoru:** its ok, ill write wat i was planning on writing, even if their was a story kinda like it, here's another chapter ^^

**RockerGirl0709:** thanks! i started writing straight after your review ^^

**xx3OH3xx:** oh shit oops, i did tink it looked kinda funny but i was to busy typing cuz i wanted that chapter up, Thanks!! i don't mind reading stories with spelling mistakes but mistakes wit names i don't like. now thats embarrassing

**Demon Sin:** well you'll see in this chapter wat he is up ta, hope you like it

**Mellow n yellow:** thanks shithead, wat a truelly sappy review *hugs*

**Elena Hitachiin: **does he seem super uke? well your guess was correct, who doesn't love a bit of rape? tho i do apologize cuz its not good but i'll let you be the judge

**READERS! my chapters are short but i will always update soon between 1-3days depending on the lenght of them.**

* * *

Later on that day, after the host club closed

Normally having the cleaners to clean up, Kaoru never noticed how messy dis room was, rubbish all over the floor, plates and teacups out everywhere not including the mess of plates on a certain table_ 'wow! honey-senpai should really lay off the cake'_

"Oh jeez, this will take forever!" said Kaoru dramatically

"Heh, i see your working hard" grinned Kyoya

"Ur a bully Kyoya-senpai" pouted Kaoru

"Aww, im sorry Kaoru-chan but someone has to clean up the mess you made earlier on" with each word taking one step closer, till he was only inches away from kaoru's face.

"Emm...im s-sorry" taking steps back to match every step forward Kyoya took towards him, till he backed into the table.

"Oh its quite alright, ive been meaning to get you alone" laughed Kyoya. Quickly pushing Kaoru onto the table, and pinning his hands down above his head with one of his hands. Climbing on top of him. Which made Kaoru go into full out panic.

"S-stop Kyoya-senpai!" struggled Kaoru. Kyoya took some rope out and tied Kaoru's hands together.

"Not after all this time, ive waited" smirked Kyoya

"K-kyoya this isn't f-funny, stop please! HEL-" screamed Kaoru but was stopped by Kyoya placing a hand over Kaoru mouth.

"ah, ah, ah," shaking his head, "everyone would have left school by now, but im not taking any risks" pulling out a ball gag.

"Heh perfect" smirking Kyoya

"Please, d-don't do this, everyone will find out"

"Well i don't believe anyone will find out, because no-one is going to tell them" holding the ball gag to kaoru's lops but Kaoru didn't let Kyoya have a chance with all the struggling.

"Heh playing hard to get aye?, but enough of that" pushing down on kaoru's wrists harder and with his other free hand grabbing hold of Kaoru's jaw.

"Now open wide" smiled Kyoya, forcing Kaoru's mouth open placing the ball gag in his mouth, straping it in.

"Perfect, but those glares your giving me aren't to nice, i have to say" smirked Kyoya "Now we have wasted alot of time, lets begin the fun"

Starting on Kaoru's shirt by undoing his buttons, then sliding it off throwing it aside, then pulling off his trousers and boxers in one swoop.

"Mmmhff!" tears now forming.

"Now, now, im pretty sure when hikaru has got you like this you don't cry" said Kyoya taking off his own clothes

Kaoru's eyes went wide not only because it finally dawned on him he was really about to be raped but also Kyoya knew about him and his brother.

"Heh, and thats why your not gonna tell anyone about this or you and hikaru will not be able to be together, i know your father, not the most supportive of homosexuality? especially not incest now is he?" Kaoru just turned his head to the side. Knowing what was about to happen but not being able to do anyting about it, he loved hikaru to much to mess anything up. So he would just have to suffer through it. With Kaoru to busy thinking he didnt notice Kyoya until he, Suddenly thrusted into Kaoru without warning, Kaoru screamed pleasure and pain through the ball gag but came out as a muffled groan. Kaoru felt dirty, cheating on Hikaru like this. Not that he wanted to do it but he wasn't going against it either which made him feel dirty. Each thrust came harder and faster, knowing full well it was Kyoya inside of him and not his brother.

"Hng, your.. so hot!,.. like that" panting Kyoya, not a moment later releasing his seed inside Kaoru. Taking a moment to catch his breath, Kyoya pulled himself out of Kaoru, much to Kaoru's relief.

"Next week, were doing it again" he stated as if it was nothing. While untieing Kaoru and taking the ball gag out, then getting redressed and heading towards the door.

"W-what?!?!" said Kaoru still trying to catch his breath. It felt like his world was coming crashing down, he thought if he let Kyoya do what he wants he would leave him alone, then he could just put it behind him and try forget all about it.

"I said were doing it next week, if you tell anyone ill tell your father about your 'brother love act' inside and outside school" he said right before walking out.

Kaoru lay there on the table, not bothered to put his clothes back on, he just lay there and began to cry.

* * *

I really don't like that rape, so i'll hope the rest will be better. WOW! my chapters are so short ^^ i hope u don't mind

**_QUESTION!! _should i make chapters longer? or leave them that short. If i make them longer you will have to wait longer.... SO?? what should i do?!?!**

**cuz the next chapter is short but i could hav it up tommorrow or should i put it with another chapter nd hav it up in a few days?? u decide!!**

Cole xoxo


	4. Chapter 3 Something's wrong

**_Replies to reviews:_**

**SuikaChan555: **YAY! cuz i really don't wanna put them all together ^^ nd yes, yes he is very evil LoL

**xx3OH3xx:** heh, well he might get nicer, you gotta wait a lil longer nd see, so the rape was ok then? Woo!

**ILuvHikaruAndKaoru:** Well the next chapter will be up tomorrow, which is gonna be tiny as well, Sorry! but i got lots more left ta write XD

**Starraiser:** yup am updating really quickly, cuz each chapter isn't long. The next chapter will be up tomorrow so be watching out for it. ^^

**Demon Sin: ***faints* thank you so much ^^ here's the next chapter for ya

* * *

Next day at the host club Kaoru never felt so out of place before. He just felt worse everytime Hikaru tried starting flirting with him and worst of all knowing Kyoya was italk to Kyoya-senpai about something, I shall be back momentarily, as for you" taking hold of Kaoru's hand and then placing a gentle kiss "I will be running back to you, my love"

"Aww!" "there so cute!" "amazing!" from most of the girls around them, the others were too busy fainting. Kaoru didn't react at all, staying with his dazed expression. Until he realised with a gasp 'who' he was going over to, luckily no-one noticed.

"Hey emm Kyoya-senpai" asked Hikaru

"Yes, what is it Hikaru?" asked Kyoya not lifting his eyes from his notebook

"Does Kaoru seem a little off to you?" asked Hikaru wearily.

"Like did something happen yesterday while he was cleaning up, because I heard from Mori-senpai that you stayed behind as well"

"Well I don't know what you mean by 'off' but I can assure you nothing happened while he was cleaning"

"Oh, ok thanks but I think something happened because he just isn't himself since he came home last night. He took a long time to clean up. I knew I should have stayed behind and helped him" said Hikaru sadly

"Well you knew you weren't allowed to stay behind it was his punishment"

"Yeah, but I was the one that chased him into it, and now something's happened and I don't know what!" Shouted Hikaru but came out more like a scream.

Kaoru's heart just stopped there. Hikaru knew something was wrong. _'If Hikaru finds out, No! Hikaru can't find out! If he did he would never talk to me again'_

All this was too much for Kaoru just wanting it all to end. He couldn't even leave the room because it would attract attention. Wishing he could just go back in time and change it. (A/N: It's me again! Yup don't cha just wish Kaoru could go back and make sure it's a happy story? ..... Nah) While Kaoru pondered all this Hikaru saw Kaoru, with each changing expression Kaoru looked, upset, angry, confused, scared and aggravated. He needed to find out what was going on with his little brother.

For the rest of the day it was pretty silent. Both brothers deep in thought. Both thinking the same question. _'What should I do?'_.

* * *

and i thought my chapters couldn't get any smaller. IM SORRY!!! i don't wanna lose readers over tiny chapters

OKIES! i can't promise that the next chapter will be long but it will be updated tomorrow! i can promise that

**next update will be tomorrow!**

Cole xoxo


	5. Chapter 4 Confrontation

**_Replies to reviews:_**

**RockerGirl0709:** Heh i luv these kinds to, thats y i wrote one ^^, Here's the next chapter

**goddess-chan123:** i made this chapter long for ya ^^ so enjoy

**holt0222:** iknow and that's y i took it off, im sorry, there's nothin else i can do now but say sorry

**ILuvHikaruAndKaoru:** yup alot more, just gotta keep typing im such a slow typer LoL, but i will type for my readers!

**Demon Sin:** yup Kyoya is real evil in dis story. and he gets worse!! *gasp*

**HitachiinOtaku: **yeah sorry about that i noticed that a lil while ago cuz xx3OH3xx pointed it out, well out of everyone in the host club Kyoya is really he only one who suits being evil, of course ders bound ta be another sotry of him raping someone, which btw does sound like a good story, so if you hav a link, may i have it please, if possible. Thanks for your reviews.

* * *

Hikaru was sick of this. He needed to find out what is wrong with Kaoru. So when they got home Hikaru was going to confront Kaoru about it.

Walking through the door of their shared bedroom Hikaru grabbed Kaoru shoulders.

"Ok, Kaoru tell me what's going on!" demanded Hikaru

"Nothing's going on Hika, I just don't feel well"

"No! you haven't been the same since you came back last night from cleaning up the music room" shouted Hikaru "So tell what's going on!"

"Nothi-"

"No, stop lying to me, it hurts to know your looking me right in the face and keep lying to me"

"Im not lying!" shouted Kaoru walking away "Nothing's wrong, just leave me alone!" Quickly Hikaru grabbed Kaoru and pushed him against the wall

"Stop walking away, I know something's up, im your older brother, your twin!" yelled Hikaru franticly

"Hikaru why won't you believe me?, Im telling you there's nothing wrong"

"Fine, don't tell me but I don't wanna be around people who lie to me" Walking away from Kaoru and stomping out of the room .Kaoru stood there shocked. Everything was wrong but there was nothing he could do about it. He was doing this to protect them, but it just ruined everything. Kaoru walked into the bathroom and held up a blade. Holding the blade to his wrist, slicing it. The sickly sweet feeling watching his blood roll down his arm. The pleasure he felt, like everything wrong in his life, went away. What felt like 2minutes he had about 30 cuts. When his phone rang, he thought it was going to be Hikaru but when he saw Kyoya's name light up he went into panic mode, but knew he had to answer.

"H-hello" Kaoru answered but with strangely more confidence than he felt.

"I couldn't wait a week be over at mine in an hour" then he hung up, not waiting for Kaoru's protests.

'_Its only been a day! I can't, I can't do this' _Kaoru cut another 15 times then took a quick shower which made he cuts sting and then got changed hurried over to Kyoya's.

* * *

When seeing Kyoya open the door Kaoru never felt so sick in his whole life, lying to his brother made him hate himself, but going over to someone's house, so he can rape him, and cheating on Hikaru was the worst.

"Hello, Kaoru your late but luckily for you I was finishing up work" as he lead him upstairs to his room.

"Now take off your clothes"

"P-please Kyoya rethink all this, im begging you"

"Well as much as I love it when you beg, im not giving this up, now clothes off" Kaoru decided it was best not to put Kyoya in a bad mood. Taking off he clothes, with Kyoya doing the same. Roughly pushing Kaoru onto the bed when they finished undressing.

"Suck" he said, while putting his member (A/N: I hate it when its called an organ, it sounds so gross when ya call it that) towards Kaoru's face "Do it or else ill tell your father" Reluctantly he took hold of his member and placed it at his month. Sucking on Kyoya's member. Taking hold of Kaoru head moving it faster and deeper into his mouth, nearly choking Kaoru. Cumming in his mouth.

"Now swallow" Kaoru knew he only way he will make it out of here in one piece is if he obeys, swallowing it. Which in Kaoru's mind Hikaru tasted so much sweeter.

"Good boy, your catching on" Kaoru sends Kyoya the hardest glare he can summon up.

"If your not going to behave, ill go rough on you, im just being nice right now with you" Which made Kaoru heart beat faster knowing this could get a lot worse. Placing butterfly kisses on Kaoru's collar bone, along his neck and ending at his lips asking for entry. Kyoya then grabbed his ass knowing its his weak point,_ 'Watching Kaoru and Hikaru mess around with each other paid off'_ Kaoru gasped and moaned into the kiss. Kyoya taking this opportunity, he placed his tongue in Kaoru's mouth. Kaoru trying his best not to push Kyoya off of him. Now taking hold of Kaoru's hips positioning himself. Kaoru embraced himself. Kyoya thrusted into Kaoru. It hurt but Kaoru could see Kyoya face, he was holding back, and by the looks of it, he was holding back a lot. Grabbing hold of anything he could, namely the sheets due to the fact he wasn't going to hold onto Kyoya , he wouldn't give him the pleasure of it.

"Im gonna make sure you can't walk tomorrow" grinned Kyoya

"Ahh! t-take it out, it h-hurts" whined Kaoru

"Say it, say my name, beg me"

"N-no ah"

"Say it!" Thrusting in harder, making Kaoru bleed.

"AHH!" cried Kaoru "Please, Kyoya take it out im begging you, it hurts please"

"Good boy" a few more thrusts later he came. Pulling out of Kaoru

"Now leave im sick of seeing your face" Kyoya said emotionless "Oh and Kaoru, stop cutting yourself someone's bound to see"

"S-shit" stuttered Kaoru. Wobbling over to his clothes. Leaving the Ootori residence as quickly as his legs would allow due to the pain.

* * *

After getting home that night Kaoru had a shower got dressed into tank top with baggy pants with sweatbands to cover his wrists from anyone seeing his cuts. He then went to look for Hikaru trying to make up even though Hikaru probably wouldn't because he still thought something was wrong with him. He felt horrible lying to Hikaru but he had to do this to keep them together, even if Hikaru wasn't talking to him, he was in love with Hikaru and even if Hikaru was mad at him right now Kaoru knew Hikaru still loved him so he had to do this for the both of them. So the only thing important to Kaoru was getting his brother back. He looked all over the mansion, then asked the maids but no one knew where he went, all they remember was Hikaru storming out but he never said where he was going. Finally giving up looking for Hikaru, Kaoru decided to wait for Hikaru up in their room. Crawling onto their double bed without Hikaru. Kaoru just Grabbed a pillow tight wishing it was his brother. Hoping he would be home soon, but sleep began to take over Kaoru and soon Kaoru was fast asleep.

* * *

Well there you are readers. i didn't know if i should put the last part in the next chapter or this chapter, but i thought it fit in this chapter better. Heh i think i should have spaced it apart a bit, but oh well ^_^

Cole xoxo


	6. Chapter 5 A helping hand

**_Replies to reviews:_**

**ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: **Hikaru is in dis chapter, cuz Hikaru really wasn't in it a whole lot, so he's got dis chapter

**SuikaChan555:** Thanks, nd you might get ur happy ending, i'll see XD

**Demon Sin: **Heh Hikaru will help his brother soon, i hope ^^ here's the next chapter

**HitachiinOtaku:** Thank you for putting a smile on my face cuz ur review made me giggle, so thanks ^^ the next chapter will have not so innocent fun XD such a funny review. PS give ur plushies a hug from me LoL. Enjoy dis chapter.

* * *

Hikaru –Earlier on just after fight-

'_OMG! Why won't he tell me? Does he not trust me anymore?!' _Storming off outside not bothered about waiting for the limo and taking out his phone, flicking through the contacts, only to go to the one person who they told about their relationship, Tamaki. (A/N: bet you's didn't see that coming) Dialling Tamaki number.

"Hello my son, something the matter?" Tamaki said in his usual chirpy overly-dramatic voice

"Yes! Everything is wrong" said Hikaru, sounding as if he was about to cry. Tamaki picked this up immediately.

"Come over to my house now, where abouts are you? You sound like your walking" said Tamaki suddenly changing deadly serious.

"O-ok, thanks, im close to yours ill walk" whispered Hikaru. Hanging up the phone heading towards tamaki's house. Luckily about a 15 minute walk from where he was.

As soon as he entered the estate Tamaki ran over to Hikaru and hugged him.

"Come on inside, tell me everything" Tamaki said calmly

"Thanks" said Hikaru softly. Walking into one of the smaller living rooms. A quiet room with no maids passing by. Hikaru noticed how the room was simply decorated, nicely furnished, sitting down on the sofa with Tamaki right beside him.

"Ok well you know about Kaoru's punishment clean up the music room. Well since he came back he hasn't been the same, he did come back late but I didn't think anything of it because he was cleaning up by himself. He keeps phasing out always thinking with a confused worried facial expression. I asked Kyoya if something happened but he said nothing happened. Earlier on when we were entertaining, every time I tried to touch him he either flinched or pulled away. Then when I tried to talk to him about it he said nothings wrong. Tamaki what should I do?!" said Hikaru tears pouring out, having no control over them now.

"What if he doesn't love me anymore?" cried Hikaru pulling his knees up to his chest.

"Well first of all Kaoru does love you, that's obvious, second do you have any more proof that something's wrong? Like does he go anywhere he usually wouldn't go? Or act strangely towards anyone? Freeze up when you mention anything? Things like that" stated Tamaki

"Emm… no he hasn't gone off out anywhere without me, I don't think he acts strangely to anyone and he hasn't froze up when ever I mention anything, I don't think" said Hikaru thinking if he missed out on anything.

"I think you should say sorry to Kaoru, I mean it does seem old what you're saying, you need more to go on though. Maybe keep an eye out for anything strange but till you find out anything more, apologize to him, he might just have a lot on his mind lately you know better than any that he always works himself up over little things " patting Hikaru on the back

"I guess your right, thanks Tamaki you really helped me out, ill just keep an eye out for anything out of character like you said"

"Now go home, and say you're sorry" pushing Hikaru out the door "your king needs to rest" holding his back of his hand to his forehead going back to his childish overly-dramatic attitude.

* * *

**Its small cuz the next chapter will be long, so i didn't put them together, just typed it up der, i really need ta catch up with my story, the updates might get a bit slower now, but i'll try my best,** _**Pinkie Promise!**_

_Next chapter will probably be in 2-3days_

**Cole xoxo**


	7. Chapter 6 Making up

**_Replies to reviews: (9 Holy Moley~! its been a while since i got that many for a chapter)_**

**Demon Sin:** Thanks! i hav explained the reason for Tamaki at the end of dis chapter

**HitachiinOtaku: **Thanks for the browie ^_^ Wow! only 2months its being about 2years for me, ive got a list of my fav animes/mangas on my page, wit yaoi marked, plenty of amazing ones!, the more the merryier of ur mates reading it. i explained my reason for choosing Tamaki at the end of dis chapter.

**SuikaChan555: **yup, he does indeed still luv him. ive explained my reason for choosing Takami at the end of dis chapter

**Lady Alexas:** and its more you'll get. MAKE UP SEX!!

**ILuvHikaruAndKaoru:** i got it up as quick as i could, i just hate tying cuz im so slow.

**Miss Hal Gibson:** Thanks for reading ^^ To be honest, i think im doing pretty good because im not the best of spellers nd im in the bottom 5 in my english class. But i do REALLY need to work on it, i might get a beta in the future (i had ta use spell check to make sure i spelled future right- i didn't-) im serious that bad. No joke.

**goddess-chan123:** okies dats 2 people who hav said dat, okies i tink i mite need a beta LoL _aim 4 a 10 words _wats that mean? i would if i knew ^^

**RockerGirl0709:** yup i wanted it to put a shock to Kaoru, add to the badness (if dat a word?) dis chapter is a nice one ^^

**Elena Hitachiin: **well then i hope ur happy, i love wen ppl post replies, so i gotta do the same for my readers ^^ Kyoya is very naughty, but dis chapter is a happy one, sexy make-up sex~! ^^

* * *

Arriving back home Hikaru rushed up to his and Kaoru's shared bedroom. When arriving there he saw Kaoru above the covers curled in a little ball around the pillow. '_He's asleep perfect, I know just how to make it up to him'_ going over to the drawers and pulling out some handcuffs and pieces of white fabric. They had good memories with these. Walking towards Kaoru with an evil look in his eye. Taking a seat beside him, he began prying Kaoru's hands away from the pillow and cuffing his hands above his head to the headboard. (A/N: he didn't see the cuts because he only cuffed the very top of his wrist loosely) '_He is so cute when he's asleep, so peaceful'. _Carefully climbing on top of Kaoru without waking him. '_Thank god Kaoru's a heavy sleeper' _Taking hold of a piece of fabric.

"Kaoru wake up" Softly whispering to him while shaking his younger brother gently but firmly. Kaoru's eyes fluttered open.

"Hika-hikaru?" asked Kaoru half asleep and didn't see it coming when Hikaru pushed the cloth into his mouth and tied it around the back of his head. Kaoru now suddenly waking up

"Mmhf!" struggling against his bondages, angrily but straight away he stopped due to the pain off his wrists from his cuts.

"Sorry but I wanted to talk and I know you. You wouldn't let me have the chance, so listen up now" taking a deep breath. "Im sorry, I didn't mean to jump to conclusions I was just worried about you, I didn't like seeing look so sad and hurt"

"Can we make up?" Hikaru looked right into Kaoru's eye, with Kaoru trying his best not to cry and seemly just after waking up worked to his advantage but he nodded, yes. Hikaru smiled sweetly kissing his brother nose (A/N: nose kissing is so cute!) then his sweet smile turned into a smirk with an evil look in his eye, a look that Kaoru knew all to well. Kaoru's eyes went wide

"Heh, Kaoru did you know when taking one of the five senses away the others grow stronger" "Well" Holding up another piece of fabric "If we take away two, I wonder how strong touch would be" Stroking his hand down Kaoru's chest which made Kaoru shiver. Hikaru laughed when Kaoru's head turned from side to side and muffled sounds clearly saying no.

"Jeez, Kaoru I just wanna have some fun with my favourite little brother" joked Hikaru "Now hold still" Now finally using he piece of fabric in his hands, taking hold of Kaoru's head and then tying the piece of fabric over his eyes and tying it behind his head like he did with the other piece.

Next step was clear. He needed to strip Kaoru, with Kaoru wearing baggy pants they were easy to take off, with a cold breeze hitting Kaoru it made him shiver. The real question was how to take off the tank top, it was a black tank top the showed off every dip and curve on Kaoru's body, but was quite tight which didn't help Hikaru at all. Seeing no other easy way out, he decide he would just cut it off, easy ne? Opening the bedside tables drawer he took out a pair of scissors and began cutting through Kaoru's top (A/N: Do not ask why they have scissors in their bedside drawer and I'm saying theres a window open because of all those shivers LoL) Kaoru shivered when the cold air came in contact with his skin.

Hikaru now stopped to admire his work. He had Kaoru tied to the bed, not able to speak, nor was he able to see and best of all naked. Totally under his control. Now all he had left to do was undressed himself.

Getting off the bed, taking off his jumper and jeans he saw Kaoru panicking wondering where Hikaru was gone, but just got undressed quickly and got back on the bed, Hikaru then settled himself between Kaoru's legs, straddling his hips with Kaoru squirming his legs and hips. Only turning Hikaru on more. Leaning in to suck on Kaoru's left nipple, while massaging his ass with his right hand.

He had Kaoru. He knew Kaoru to well, he knew Kaoru inside and out, all his weak points and he was going to use them all. Kaoru moaned through the gag. He loved this, he loved every moment of this, even though he couldn't see Hikaru, he knew it was him. Knowing it was his brother he so deeply loved and with each passing second Kyoya slipping his mind. Hikaru stopped sucking on his nipple and went up to his ear, lapping his tongue around Kaoru's earlobe.

"Seems I have got you all excited, well I guess I better not disappoint you then" Kaoru got shivers, at this point all he could do was moan in excitement. Hikaru laughed at this, stoking his hand down Kaoru's fully erected member, taking it fully in his mouth. Sucking off Kaoru's member and hearing the gasps and moans from Kaoru had Hikaru thoroughly excited. Kaoru let out a muffled moan. Which told Hikaru that he was about to cum. Only a few more seconds Kaoru came which Hikaru drank greedily.

Finishing off Hikaru let go of Kaoru's member because now was the time for some real fun. Separating Kaoru's legs once more, just to quickly thrust into him. Taking Kaoru by surprise, therefore earning a surprised gasp. Grabbing onto Kaoru's hips to make it easier. Thrusting in harder and faster till he hit Kaoru's prostate making him scream out in ecstasy. Pounding into him then cumming inside. After pulling out of Kaoru, he lay beside him taking out the gag. Panting trying their best to catch the breath. Hikaru leaned in and kissed Kaoru. Asking for entry which Kaoru gladly accepted. Grabbed Kaoru's head wanting to taste more of Kaoru's sweet mouth. Pulling apart for air, Kaoru spoke

"Im sorry" turning his head over to where Hikaru's voice was coming from.

"Why you are saying sorry? Its my fault"

"But i-" but was stopped when Hikaru held his fingers to Kaoru's lips.

"No, its over 'k?"

"K, but could you untie me, these cuffs are hurting me"

"Nah, I think I will leave you there like that for tonight" smirked Hikaru

"I may be blindfolded but I can tell your smirking" stated Kaoru

"Ah you know me to well" Removing his blindfold, Kaoru winced. Even though it was night, his bedroom lights were on and hurt his eyes. Instantly closing them again, waiting for Hikaru to untie him but was really terrified because Hikaru might find the cuts, he clearly didn't earlier because he would have mention them. Hikaru reached up and started undoing the handcuffs.

"Hika, hurry up" said Kaoru trying to sound annoyed but was really just nervous.

"Im trying there easier to put on then take off ya know" What felt like forever Hikaru finally getting them undone. Kaoru quickly pulled his hands to his chest, then Kaoru messaged his wrists. They were hurting a lot.

"T-thanks" silently praying he didn't notice them but going by Hikaru's facial expression he didn't. Falling down beside his little brother with a 'Plop'. Grabbing hold of Kaoru's waist and pulling him close till Kaoru's head rested on Hikaru's chest. Getting comfortable in his new found position by cuddling up into Hikaru.

"I love you Hika"

"I love you to Kaoru, night"

"Night" but Hikaru was already asleep.

"Im so sorry Hika, but im doing this for us"

* * *

Okies i got a few things to say....(P.S. its just things i made mistakes on, or answers to questions you might have)

_**1st:...**Heh i know Tamaki was an odd choice since he seems to be the slowest out of everyone, but i don't like Haruhi that much, tho she was the best person for Hikaru to tell nd go to for help. They told tamaki cuz they hav a sort of respect for him being there king nd all. Plus Tamaki is a funny character he needs the spotlight ^^_

_**2nd:...**Sorry about the constant shivering in there i didn't notice till i re-read, ill say their window was open 'k?_

_**3rd:...**Kaoru was very ok with having sex even tho he was raped a few hours ago, which was totally not normal, but its fanfiction so dats my excuse LoL_

_**4th:...**i noticed my actually sex part is super short so ive got plans on making it better (longer), i dunno how but ill try (i tink the layout was better this time) _

**_Cole xoxo_**

* * *


	8. Chapter 7 Hunny's on the case

_**Replies to reviews:**_

**Lady Alexas: **good ^^ im glad, we still got a little left

**HitachiinOtaku:** I loved that last chapter to, but there's only one more left so ill try make that really good, very graphic LoL

**Elena Hitachiin:** OMG~! I love nose kissing~! Heh your review made my giggle, VERY good memories with them ^^ sorry its late

**Demon Sin:** Tamaki is special, and deserves some spotlight ^^ thanks for your sweet review

**RockerGirl0709:**I loved that chapter 2, my favourite. This chapter isn't good, because it's like a catch up one, next will have interesting stuff.

**IluvHikaruAndKaoru: S**orry for the late chapter, getting caught up in getting stuff for school.

**Miss Hal Gibson:** Heh I updated as quick as I could, next chapter will be up was kinda hard ta get myself writing because I already finished my favourite chapter (the last one) But I did it~!!!, sorry for making you wait.

**2 things I have decide... **

1: I am not getting a beta, even though I_ really_ need one, but I am just being childish and we are almost at the end of the story, so there wouldn't really be a point.

2: I am keeping my chapters this length because I feel comfortable writing these much.

* * *

-Time skip 3 weeks-

Hikaru:

Seconds passed. Minutes passed. Hours passed. Days passed. Weeks passed. And Hikaru wasn't getting any closer as to why Kaoru was acting differently. At the start Kaoru was always showing so much emotion on his face, confusion, sadness, scared. None which Hikaru liked seeing on his little brothers face. To him becoming totally emotionless. Hikaru was losing everything he loved. He was losing his brother, his lover. Him and Kaoru never did any together any more, they would just sit in silence. Less and less they would do stuff together, now with him going out with Haruhi and Kaoru with his maths tutoring from Kyoya. Kaoru really sucked at maths so I thought it might have something to do with school and that's why I told Kaoru to take maths tutoring but that didn't solve anything.

Kaoru:

Seconds passed. Minutes passed. Hours passed. Days passed. Weeks passed. Kaoru gave up hope. Kyoya kept wanted sex with him, Kyoya's little sex toy, that's all he was. Meeting up almost every weekday thanks to Hikaru's genius idea for him to get maths tutoring, which Kyoya kindly offered to help out with. It was like his brother wanted him to be Kyoya's fuck toy. No-one was coming to save him, so he just gave up hope. Making himself as emotionless as could be, so everything might hurt less, and hopefully Kyoya might get bored, no such luck. Cutting his wrists didn't help out much either. But those few moments were heaven, then reality came crashing down on him.

* * *

-Hikaru's P.O.V.-

Our act became a mess, its not like we couldn't go on, but now our act really became an act. Ironic? I felt like I could cry, trying to reach out to Kaoru one last time through the act but I got nothing, it killed me inside. Its not like Kaoru didn't play along, because he did but it was meaningless, no real emotion in his eyes. So we quit our act, but luckily Tamaki didn't kick us out of the club. I would sometimes go over to Haruhi or Tamaki and just talking with them or other clients, while Kaoru would just sit there looking into space, sometimes different people would try and go up to him and talk but each leave soon after all getting the same result, nothing.

-Normal P.O.V.-

Hunny was in the middle of talking with 2 girls with Mori sitting next to him, but Hunny wasn't his usual chirpy self. Hunny's mind kept wondering to Kaoru. Hunny couldn't help but be worried about Kaoru. (A/N: Hunny is like older brother to Kaoru, i know Kaoru actually has an older brother, but Hikaru is a bit dense in this story) He always seems tired, with dark lines around his eyes and he heard from Hikaru that a lot of nights Kaoru has been having nightmares, always waking up crying. Also with Hikaru's and Kaoru's act over, Kaoru just sat there doing nothing. Hunny decided enough was enough, it was tearing Hikaru and Kaoru apart. It had been weeks since they were both so happy running around the place not a care in the world. He already knew about their relationship he picked up on it, since he was so close with Kaoru. He excused himself from the table, only to receive a look from Mori, questioning where he was going but returned a look saying don't worry about it. Hunny walking over to Kaoru sitting alone on the couch, Hikaru was over with Tamaki at that moment in time. Sitting down next to him, Gaining Kaoru's attention.

"Hi" Kaoru said in a weak voice

"Hey" said Hunny gently "Can we talk somewhere a bit quieter?"

"Emm… sure" Getting up to follow Hunny out the door. Walking down one of the schools many halls, he notices Hunny was leading him into one of the smaller sitting rooms. Taking a sit on a sofa, patting the seat next to him. Which Kaoru did obediently.

"Kaoru I wanted to talk to you about what's been happening?" Stated Hunny "I don't know about anything that's happened and I was going to leave it to sort its self out but nothings change so I wanted to talk to you about it and try and help"

"Nothings wrong Hunny-senpai, its just me and Hikaru need some time away from each other, to go down different paths, live different lives" saying some lines Kyoya told him he could use

"Where's all this coming from Kaoru?" said Hunny worried "Did Hikaru say this to you?, is this why your so upset?, im worried about you Kaoru, everyone is"

"Im fine, and no Hikaru didn't say it, I realised it on my own" Said Kaoru looking down. Hunny noticed Kaoru kept rubbing his wrists, Kaoru looking up to see Hunny looking at his wrists and pulled his hand away from rubbing them. Hunny noticed the panic in Kaoru's eyes, gingerly reached out for Kaoru's wrist, only for Kaoru to pull away hastily. Hunny knew something was wrong.

"Kaoru, give me your wrist" Demanded Hunny in a serious tone

"W-why?" asked Kaoru, voice shaking. Hunny reached out and grabbed Kaoru's forearm, which lead to Kaoru letting out a surprised gasp, he should have known Hunny would do that, Hunny always got what he wanted. Hunny pulled up Kaoru's jacket sleeve to see some blood stain bandages, Kaoru cursed under his breath for cutting his morning. Hunny began to untie the bandages and gasped when he saw cuts all over his wrist, dripping with blood, they were fresh, probably from the morning and there were old cuts to and ones that had scabbed over. Hunny was afraid to ask how long they had been there but guessed it had been since the beginning of all this.

"Why Kaoru?" asked Hunny worried

"It made me feel better" Pulling his wrist away and began re-wrapping it.

"What's happened?" asked Hunny "What's got you so upset?"

"Just stuff" whispered Kaoru "It doesn't matter"

"It does matter Kaoru!" Hunny shouted desperately "What's going on? Tell me" Kaoru began mumbling to himself. Working himself into a state. Hunny grabbed Kaoru shoulders, getting a firm hold on them. Holding Kaoru still.

"Kaoru calm down" said Hunny "Calm down, please everything is going to be okay"

Making out some words Kaoru was saying "No, no no nothing will be okay, its wrong, all wrong!" Struggling to get out to Hunny's grip. Pulling Kaoru into a hug, wrapping his arms around him. Whispering sweet nothings into Kaoru's ear, trying to calm him down. He was going to get no where if Kaoru wasn't calm. Rocking him back and forth. Kaoru keep wriggling trying to get out, but gave up since Hunny was much stronger and wasn't planning on letting go, he just settled into Hunny's hug, still whimpering words that Hunny couldn't make out.

About 5minutes later Kaoru calmed out and Hunny let him go.

"So you ready to talk" said Hunny sweetly, with a little smile on his face but on the inside worried sick.

"No, he'll get mad, he'll get mad and hurt me" whimpered Kaoru

"No ones going to hurt to Kaoru, now who will get mad?" asked Hunny

"I-I can't tell you" said Kaoru softly

"Why?" replied "Kaoru you have to tell me, or else I can't help you"

"N-no I can't, Kyoya will be mad" Kaoru let slip

"Kyoya-senpai? What has Kyoya got to do with all this?" asked Hunny confused

"NO!" shouted Kaoru "Stop just stay out of this, I love Hikaru, Stop! don't let him get taking away from me! " Screamed Kaoru at the top of his lungs. Thankfully Hunny those somewhere far away from the Host club to talk with Kaoru. Hunny still trying to process everything, Kaoru was busy running out the door. To late for Hunny to stop him. He had to get Hikaru NOW! Getting up, and rushing to the Host club to get Hikaru.

* * *

Sorry~! to make you wait that long, i had ta have a catch up chapter. i kept trying to make it longer, so i didnt want ta update

i noticed that i changed everyones Personalises ^_^ Well not Mori's but everyone elses. LoL

Cole xoxo


	9. Chapter 8 New found confidence

_**Holey Moley~! 13~!!!! That's madness... Thank you all so much~! I never had much **__**Confidantes(was that right?) in writing due to my Dyslexia but you all made me feel great~! Thank you so much~! You have no clue how good it feels hearing what you all have ta say. *bows***_

_**Replies to reviews: **_

**Lady Alexas: **im glad ya liked it ^^ I wasn't sure went a stop LoL

**SuikaChan555:** Aww~! Jeez. Thanks~! Now I REALLY can't disappoint *crosses fingers*

**XxRawrMooMeowxX: **funny name ^^ I like it. I don't know a thing about Kingdom Hearts, so I can't read your story *pouts*

**ILuvHikaruAndKaoru:** I LUV your stories~! Emm….. Not sure but not many maybe 2-3

**Demon Sin: **Shouting from the sidelines LoL LUV IT~!

**HitachiinOtaku**: Heh well your idea did interest me. Thanks I thought it was a good idea to make Hunny like that. But I didn't know if people would get it, and YOU DID~! YAY~!!

**JoyeeeJoyous:** I think so too ^^ but not quite yet, I still have I little more fun to have with Kaoru *grins*

**Elena Hitachiin:** you did it AGAIN~! *giggles* Im making sure I put nose kissing in again. ^^ NOSE KISSING~! Thanks for an awesome review~!

**Miss Hal Gibson:** sorry school started so its late and the next chapter will most probably will be a while SORRY~!

**AlexisVV:** Thanks ^^ Well that would be a twist, but you'll have to wait and see

**Ravenleo8: **LoL thanks for the review

**Sungoddess64:** Yup I knew someone had to find out sooner or later, so why not Hunny~!

**TheMoegiChan:** AWW~! Thank you~! Such a sweet review~! Well there won't be much more chapters, maybe 2-3. i dunno i might make it longer

**Lady Alexas~!!! My 50th reviewer~! *bows* Thank you so much~!**

* * *

(A/N: I didn't realised that in the last chapter I made it sound like Kaoru went to get Hikaru, sorry~! It was Hunny)

-Kaoru P.O.V-

I ran. I ran as quick as my feet could carry me, I didn't no where I was going. I just needed to get away from everything. _'I didn't mean to tell Hunny anything, it just slipped~!'_ I knew Hunny wouldn't just ignore it. Hunny was probably on his way to tell Hikaru right now. Everyone would find out about me and Kyoya. _'Hikaru will never love me if he finds out what I did~! Then Kyoya would tell dad~! And Hikaru is going to be taken away from me forever'_

"I c-cant, I can't do this" mumbled Kaoru

Falling against a tree, sliding down pulling his legs up to his chest, hiding his face. He was finally getting used to ignore everything, blocking everything in his life out. And now this. He didn't even know where he ran off to. Some park he guessed but a pretty small and empty one. Kaoru couldn't help it, he began to cry.

-Back with Hunny-

Hunny ran to the third music room. He knew it was to wait to catch up to Kaoru. So he decided to get Hikaru. Hunny may not know what happen to Kaoru but he knew who to get some answers out of, Kyoya. The host club would be finishing up soon. Most people would be getting ready to leave. Hunny pushed open the doors, looking around for Hikaru. He found him Over beside Haruhi, Going over to Hikaru as quick as he could without attracting attention off anyone. Which Hunny failed to realise he gained the attention of a particular black haired teen.

Reaching Hikaru, Hunny reached out and grasped hold of Hikaru's shoulder, making Hikaru turn around curiously. First thing Hikaru noticed was Hunny serious look in his eyes and also the worry in them.

He quickly asked "What's wrong Hunny?"

"Can we talk somewhere privately?"

"Emm… Sure" replied Hikaru cautiously

Hunny was walking out of the Host club, with Hikaru following soon behind him, he brought Hikaru the same place as he brought Kaoru. Walking passed the hallways Hikaru couldn't help but get nervous. Hunny was normally a happy-go-lucky kind of guy but now he was serious_. 'I remember Kaoru mention something about Hunny, that he can be very mature and serious when he needs to be but of course I didn't believe him, like come on! Hunny? No way. But obviously it's true. I wonder what he wants to talk about. Jeez! When will we get th- Oh were here'_

Hunny leading them into the same room he was just it moments ago. Sitting down waiting for Hikaru to sit beside him. Hikaru sat down next to Hunny and carefully asked

"Is something wrong Hunny-senpai"

"Well I don't really know how to explain this or even start it really. But I guess the best way is to just say it" Taking a deep breathe Hunny continued "Something is very wrong with Kaoru, I don't exactly know what but wait, hang on let me just explain what happened when we left the room that way I might make more sense" (A/N: I wasn't making much sense ^^ but I decided to leave it there anyway)

"Well I brought Kaoru here to this room to talk about what has been going on lately. He started off not telling me anything and kept looking down at his wrists. I asked to see his wrists and he tried to pull away when I went to look. Hikaru he had been cutting himself" Stopping himself to give Hikaru a deadly look then continuing before Hikaru could start getting worked up.

"Not just a few cuts, he had cuts that had been there for weeks, scabbed under beneath cuts which were mostly likely there since this morning" Frowning looking at Hikaru facial expression.

"I asked him why he did this to himself and he began working himself up into a state muttering words I couldn't make out"

"He said someone will get mad at him, I tried to ask but he just got worse. He said something about Kyoya-senpai, before I had a chance to say anything Kaoru was gone, running out the door"

"I think we should go ask Kyoya-senpai about what's wrong with Kaoru and see if he knows anything about it or if he had anything to do with it but I think we should get Kaoru first."

Hunny looked at Hikaru, He looked so confused, stressed, angry but he also looked determined. Hikaru finally spoke up.

"Thank you Hunny. You really helped me out a lot. But from now out I am going to help my brother. I am going to help Kaoru out of whatever mess he's in. Im going to go get my brother back and im going to straighten all this mess out" Said Hikaru with so much confidence it left Hunny speechless. Marching out of the room Hikaru sets out to find his little brother.

Will Hikaru find his brother?

What has Kyoya got planned?

Where did Hikaru get this out burst of confidence?

Will Hikaru save his brother?

Find out in….. THE NEXT CHAPTER~!!!

* * *

The reason Hunny is so calm is cuz he really doesn't know much, only that Kaoru cuts and Kyoya might be able to help.

I really think my writing skills have improved ALOT since i began writing this story ^^ IM SO HAPPY~!

I HAD to do that last part ^^ it was so funny at the time LoL

Cole xoxo


	10. Chapter 9 The wrong choice

**_OMG~! Sorry~! I haven't been updating in ages, school, homework and my junior night has been getting in the way, I promise next chapter will be quicker. _****_I have already started the next chapter~! It will be up in 3-4 days~!_**

_**Replies to reviews:**_

**Lady Alexas**: A hundred is my next goal but since there is very little chapters left its gonna be tricky ^^

**SuikaChan555: **I HAD to put it the last part, it was calling me~! LoL

**Demon Sin: **SIDELINES~! I luv the sidelines shouting. Keep em coming~! Thank you so much ^^

**Miss Hal Gibson: **SORRY~! It took a long time, Been busy~! Next chapter will up up soon, promise~!

**RockerGirl0709: **Thanks, I notice my story has a lot of suspense in it ^^ LoL my bad

**Elena Hitachiin: **3 in a row~! WOW~! Think ya can go for 4~? Yaoi stick, Nice LoL

**ILuvHikaruAndKaoru:** Thanks~! ^^ Sorry for the long wait

**Sungoddess64:** WOO~! I loved it to. I HAD to put that in ^^ I notice my story is full of suspense. I like suspense though LoL.

**HitachiinOtaku: **really~? Kewl ^^ Thank you so much~! I was gonna do that but then I felt like I would be repeating, since Hikaru already went to Kyoya about Kaoru. Im trying my best not to reuse stuff XD

**Ravenleo8: **I love those questions ^^ I thought they were funny, so I HAD to put them in XD

**Meggil: **yeah Kyoya is a total bastard in this story, but him being a prick makes the story more interesting, but I guess its kinda anti-Kyoya. But I like Kyoya~! I chose him because he was the only one suited for the job

**Animecatgirl123: **Heh, I am really glad ya liked it ^^ and thanks for the review

* * *

(A/N: ITS SMALL~! MY BAD~! i realised i could make it longer, so I did~! by making it 2 separate chapters)

**Who will find Kaoru first~!?!?!?**

Kaoru sat against the tree, non-moving from that position he was curled up in. He knew he had to move eventually but just couldn't face himself to move. Not right now. More than that Kaoru was terrified, he had so many missed calls from Hikaru, Kaoru knew Hunny had told him. He couldn't face Hikaru shouting and screaming at him telling him he was a terrible person, he already did it enough himself.

Flipping open his phone

- 27 missed calls

- 1 new message

All from Hikaru but the text message was from Kyoya. (A/N: yes Hikaru is a retard. Texts would have totally worked well in this situation) Kaoru read the message from Kyoya.

_Kaoru, come over to my house right now._

_Kyoya_

Oh shit! Was the only thought running through Kaoru mind. He didn't think Kyoya might have seen any of that. After Kaoru calmed down he decided the best way to handle this. Kaoru's plan was simple, go and get it over with. It's not like he gave anything big away only that he cut. Which in Kaoru eyes, cutting wasn't really that big of a deal, he knew some people who does it. Kyoya was probably wondering if he told them anything.

Getting up from his spot beside the tree, Kaoru began to walk to Kyoya's Home (A/N: I was going to say House but isn't a mansion or something. Ah well I kept it simple LoL)

After about 5minutes he finally saw the exit for the park. It was his first time ever been there and he wasn't sure of his way around. His phone once again went off 'Hikaru' Kaoru thought. His thoughts were correct. Kaoru just turned off his phone. And kept walking

-Hikaru P.O.V.-

'_Why won't he answer his god-damn phone?' _I looked everywhere. He wasn't at home, school, not in any of our secret hiding places and not in our favourite places to hang out. Where else could he be? Pacing through the crowds he only had a few places left. Corner of the flower shop and our favourite café. But he really didn't think he would be in any of those places.

Heading towards the café but in the corner of my eye I saw someone. My heart stopped. It was Kaoru, it's got to be. How many short ginger haired teenagers were there in this town? I couldn't help myself ran towards him. He was a good bit away with his back to me inside the park but that was sure as hell not going to stop me.

I don't think I have ever ran so fast in my life. Trying to catch up to my little brother. I couldn't wait to get a hold of him, and hug him, yet at the same time I wanted to punch him for being so stupid as to cut him self. He heard of others in school cutting themselves but didn't think he would actually know anyone as stupid enough to cut themselves, let alone his own brother!

Shouting out his name but Kaoru didn't turn around, Kaoru was probably to afraid to face him. Kaoru was always that kind of person.

Finally reaching my younger brother, I reached out for him. Placing a hand on his shoulder. I panted.

"I finally found you, we need to talk" He said in between breaths. Leaning against Kaoru for support only to stumble when Kaoru quickly turned around to face him.

"Im sorry but do I know you?" a young teen replied. Hikaru gasped. _'How could I be so stupid!?' _Hikaru looked at the teen. He was 2-3 years older them but he was much shorter than himself and Kaoru. He had short ginger hair but it was redder than theirs. Then Hikaru looked at the teens face, he looked nothing like them, he had much more firmer facial features but had bad acne. Hikaru finally regained himself.

"Im sorry, I thought you were someone else" apologized Hikaru taking a step back from the teen

"Emm.... ok?" said the teen unsure

"Once again, Sorry" waved Hikaru running away and heading out of the park.

Then reality hit him, from of the embarrassment, he didn't realise what had happened. He didn't find Kaoru.

"So where is he?" shouted Hikaru. Gaining attention from a few bystanders

-With Kaoru-

*Knock,Knock* Kyoya opened the door with the sickest grin of his face anyone has ever seen. Opening the door wide enough for Kaoru to slip in. Kaoru suddenly had a feeling he came to the wrong person. But entered the household anyway, despise his gut feeling. _'Better get the most out of this as I can, since its going to be the last' _Smirked Kyoya with his dirty thought floating through his mind. As they walked up into Kyoya's room.

* * *

*GASP* RUN KAORU RUN~! heh heh I had ta get one last bit of torture out of Kaoru before the end! *grins evilly*

Next update will be in 3-4 days~! PINKIE PROMISE~!

Cole xoxo


	11. Chapter 10 The brink of insanity?

I couldn't decide i heading LoL it ok? i just luv my title, it will all fit together~! ^^

**_Replies to reviews: _**

**Elena Hitachiin: **Wow that's an interesting idea, *thinks about it* but knowing me, id just ruin it ^^, ill just stick wit my plot cuz if I don't ill get lost LoL Grr~! I tried not laughing but it getting work the *random army of ninja-like figures swing down from rafters* got me ^^ Dun Dun Dun~! Going for gold now wit 5~! Running out of material~?

**Miss Hal Gibson: **LoL updated as soon as I could, working on a new story got me distracted

**RockerGirl0709:** Oh thanks I didn't really like it, so now im happy ^^ sidelines shouting WOO~!

**Suikachan555: **I luv it and hate it when stories do that too ^^ ur gonna HATE Kyoya now by the end of this chapter LoL

**ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: **I might~! I haven't decided what ending I want just yet but I have a fair idea ^^

**Lady Alexas:** Im sorry but I can't promise dat, actually I break it rite now~! Kyoya is EVIL~! Not me~!

**Joyeee Joyous: **ya gotta read and find out ^^ if ya tink dat was bad, im afraid ta see what cha tink now LoL

**MIZ . KITTY:** Thanks~! And I will ^^ it's my mission~!!!

**Demon Sin:** Yay~! ^^ kill Kyoya~! He EVIL~! Now look out what he did ta Kaoru~!!! You get 'em~!

**Whyntir: **Ok Ok~! *holds hands up* there take it but don't hurt me please~! LoL

* * *

(A/N: Kyoya is now super mean~!! I now say he in insane~!!!!)

Finally reaching Kyoya's room. Kaoru thought it was time to speak up. Kaoru may not know what to say but decided it was best just to say something with all this airily silence amidst the air.

"Emm… Kyoya" Kaoru started but going by the look he gained from Kyoya it was a bad idea. Refusing to continue, which this didn't seem to bother Kyoya at the least. Kyoya stood beside the bed, undoing his tie.

"What did you tell Hunny?" asked Kyoya not looking up to see Kaoru reaction. Kaoru tensed, _'Shit, what do I tell him? What CAN I tell him?' _Kaoru began panicking. Trying his best to calm himself before Kyoya got annoyed. After a moment or two Kaoru spoke up

"I emm…. He saw the m-my wrists a-and that's it, I ran out of the room afterwards" he mumbled Kyoya just barley making it out.

"Hmm I see very well" Kaoru let his breath out after holding it for so long. "Then why am I receiving text messages from Hunny saying_, 'Kyoya we need to talk, it's an emergence'_ (A/N: Yes Hunny is also smart enough to remember texts ^^)

"Well Kaoru, care to explain?" asked Kyoya looking Kaoru square in the eye

"I didn't say anything" cried Kaoru. This in turn only pissed Kyoya off 10 fold.

"Well whatever you may or may not have told him, Hunny and most probably Hikaru as well are on to us, for that you must be punished greatly as it will most likely be my last time to do this, well for a while away" progressing towards Kaoru.

"And this time I will not hold back" grinned Kyoya

Kaoru's eyes got big. He couldn't mean… Kaoru was getting scared. Kyoya was going to break him, all those times where Kaoru felt like dead would be better and let he could still see Kyoya holding back. This was the time Kyoya wouldn't hold anything back. Kaoru knew he needed to get out now! Kyoya shoved Kaoru onto the bed which was standing right beside them. He bound Kaoru's arms to the bedpost, very tight causing Kaoru to wince, his cuts had already reopened. Then he got off Kaoru. Kaoru tried to struggle, but he was too weak. He just didn't have the energy, running, stressing over what he should do and dealing with Hunny tired him out greatly.

Kyoya finished undressing himself. He then grabbed Kaoru's blazer (A/N: Or jacket or whatever it is LoL you all know what it looks like ^^) taking hold of a knife and cutting it away then worked on Kaoru's shirt tearing it away. Then he took off Kaoru's trousers and boxers in one swoop. He smirked.

"You are truly beautiful Kaoru" He said and let his hand run along Kaoru's hips.

"Well Kaoru. You've been waiting long enough for me." Kyoya said smirking.

"I…don't…want you." Kaoru whispered softly turning away from Kyoya. His wrists were bleeding from the rope which was holding his hands together to the bedpost. _'Hikaru' _was the only thought running through Kaoru's mind.

"I don't care. I want you. And I'm going to take you. Whether you want it or not." Kyoya replied

"No! Please Kyoya please." pleaded Kaoru. Kyoya roughly grabbed Kaoru's jaw and kissed him. His tongue explored all over Kaoru's mouth taking in that taste that he addicted to, the one he couldn't have again. Then he moved his arms over Kaoru's chest and started licking him there too.

Suddenly he roughly turned Kaoru around. Kaoru's wrists were cut even more even more. Kyoya scratched his hand over Kaoru's back almost breaking skin. Kaoru whimpered softly.

"Let's get this over with. I want to have you screaming my name." Kyoya smirked. Separating his legs, settling himself in between them. He then suddenly rammed himself into Kaoru. Kaoru screamed softly, trying to hold back his screams not wanting to give Kyoya to pleasure. He had been through worst, a lot worst.

He was ramming himself into Kaoru over and over again. Kaoru was beginning to struggle against Kyoya. He has getting harder and harder on him. Kyoya had an insane look it his eyes.

"Aw, this is great. I have been waiting to do this for a while. You're a great fuck. It would be better, if you would struggle a little bit more, heh wait a lot more." Kyoya panted and grinned. He was getting rougher now.

"Stop it! Please!" Kaoru now screamed.

"No! Now shut up or I'll break your wrist." Kyoya said angry. Jeez he couldn't enjoy this if Kaoru kept whining like that.

"No, Stop it. It hurts, Stop." Kaoru said and clenched his fists. This was going to be the worst one yet.

"Shut up!" Kyoya yelled angry, grabbing hold of Kaoru's wrist breaking it. Kaoru screamed in severe pain. Kyoya had just broken his wrist in anger, Kaoru couldn't believe it, Kyoya had never gotten this bad. He had truly gone insane. Kyoya let go of his wrist and took hold of Kaoru's hips slamming into him even rougher. Kaoru screamed. Kyoya was ramming him in way too hard. Kyoya now laughing at it Kaoru's face in severe pain. He was loving this, not wanting it to end.

He started touching Kaoru's member now. Kaoru closed his eyes.

Kyoya suddenly grabbed Kaoru's hair and moved his head to Kaoru's ear.

"I am going to break you in two" Kyoya whispered and started ramming himself in even harder. Kaoru screamed. At this point it was really all he could do. This was hurting so much. He felt like his body was being torn. Blood poured down onto the bed.

"No, stop it please! I beg you! I'll do anything, just stop! It hurts! Kyoya it hurts!" Kaoru was crying heavily. He was so beaten up. Kyoya moaned in his ear.

"I won't stop Kaoru. You're mine. I can do with you what I want. And right now, all I want is to fuck you. Hard. So stop whining" Kyoya said angry.

"No , Please stop it. No" Whimpered Kaoru. Kyoya rammed himself in so hard that Kaoru let out the hardest and most nerve-wrecking scream anybody had ever heard. Then Kyoya came. Kaoru cried and cried. He couldn't stop. Why did Kyoya have to do that? Why didn't anyone come and save him? Why? Had he just been a toy all that time. Damn it, of course. All Kyoya wanted from the beginning was sex.

Kyoya rolled Kaoru onto his back again. Then he stood. Kaoru was staring into space, with a daze look on his face. It still hurt even though Kyoya had stood up and was pulling his clothes back on. Kyoya threw a blanket over his body. He couldn't move anymore. He couldn't blink. He couldn't do anything. Not even think. It was all too much, way too much. He had just been raped, molest, from the inside and the outside. This was too much for Kaoru too endure. He felt dead. He felt lifeless.

* * *

**_My dear readers:_ 100 reviews is now my goal~! No~! It's now my mission~! hopefully it will be completed after this chapter and the next**

Oops sorry i was writing another story, which will probs be up 2day.

So watcha tink of dat rape~??? i REALLY wanna know

_I FEEL LIKE I FORGOT SOMETHING~!!_

Cole xoxo


	12. Chapter 11 Rescue

_**Replies to reviews:**_

**Elena Hitachiin: **LoL , funniest yet ^^ yup id say its his time of month, Hmm… ninja army = great teachers. I wouldn't have guessed LoL I feel bad for Kaoru to, but sadly it had to be done *holds heart* for the sake of all the Horny Yaoi Fans out there~! XD Looking forward to your next review~!

**RockerGirl0709: **Hikaru will come into it now. YAY~! But after we really REALLY needed him. *signs* useless people~! He has gotta work 10 times harder now ^^

**ILuvHikaruAndKaoru:** He probably will. Raping cute lil Kaoru is not allowed~! I shall not stand for dis~!

**Lady Alexas:** its ok, Kaoru is in a better place now~! Dun dun dun~!!!

**HitachiinOtaku:** Its alright, I could read it fine ^^ im glad u liked it, I luv rape scenes (Clearly) just as much as normal sex depending on how it's written. I have like 3 rape scenes rite? Or 2 rape nd 1 make up sex. Oh well I still luv it~! ^^ Thanks for the review

**Miss Hal Gibson: **LoL, thanks for the review~! I dunno if I liked it that much I still haven't gotten it the way I want it yet.

**Demon Sin: **those sideline shoutings had me laughing so hard ^^ I knew who wrote it before I even checked it XD

**Sungoddess64: **Thanks~! Im really glad u liked it~! Well hopefully it will get happy from now on ^^ not much left anyway. Trying to make it last as long as I can.

**Ravenleo8: **im not sure if ya read dis chapter yet ^^ but anyways, I wanna write bak to ya. Of course we needed more torture~!

**X-Vampire-Priestess-X: **yeah I made Kyoya completely evil and cruel in this story, I thought, most Ouran stories were to happy, the worst would be where one of them felt unloved cuz of different things like they fancied someone else or that they couldn't share their feeling cuz it wasn't allowed. Oops I started ranting. Sorry~! Thanks for the review ^^

**Minatomutz:** Thanks for your review, nd hoped u like my story. Its my first proper one so anyway. Hope ta see u review again ^^

**Jinx1995:** LoL Hikaru is a bit slow ^^ as we hav seen in this story~! XD Thanks for ur review

**(A/N; Jeez that was long ^^ Thanks so much readers~! I can tell who some of u r just by what u say in your review XD I think that's pretty kewl LoL so I felt like telling yous)**

* * *

Hikaru ran, Simple as. But if only it was that simple as that, Hikaru was running around like a mad man. He couldn't find Kaoru anywhere so he decided he could just talk to Kyoya about what he knew about Kaoru until his other half reappeared. Running to Kyoya's but not for long, he was exhausted. So he decided to fast walk instead.

When Hikaru reached Kyoya's mansion, the maids told him that Kyoya was upstairs with Kaoru. As soon as Hikaru heard that he ran to Kyoya's room. He knew where it was despite how large his home was, probably twice the size of theirs but Hikaru had been in Kyoya's room a few times, even though Kyoya didn't like people in his room. Hikaru and Kaoru had to sneak up to his room whenever they wanted to go up there. Which made Hikaru worry even more as to why Kyoya would let Kaoru up in his room. He ran faster.

Finally he reached Kyoya's room or so he hoped. He swung the door open and stepped into the room. He looked into the room in which Kaoru was lying naked on a bed, lifeless and tortured and Kyoya was zipping up the zipper from his trousers with a smirk towards Hikaru. Hikaru's jaw was on the floor and his heart… broken.

"What… happened?" Hikaru managed out. He couldn't bring himself to move. He just stood there with big eyes, which filled with tears. How could Kyoya have done that? Hikaru turned his head to see Kaoru, who looked like he was dead, and Kyoya, who was now walking towards he door. Suddenly the confusion, shock and sorrow were replaced by anger.

"STOP IT RIGHT THERE! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU MONSTER!" Hikaru yelled. He couldn't think straight right now, his mind so to frustrated and angry. He wanted to KILL Kyoya! He grabbed Kyoya's arm as he tried to push past him. With hidden strength he never knew he had, he pushed Kyoya against the wall next to them.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO KAORU!" Shouted Hikaru.

"Me? Just having a little fun, that's all" grinned Kyoya. He knew this day would come, he was going to have some fun with it. Which made Hikaru's anger double.

"YOU FUKIN BASTARD! JUST WAIT UNTIL EVERYONE HEARS ABOUT THIS! AND YOU GET SENT TO JAIL! BUT NOT BEFORE I FUKIN KILL YOU, YOU FUKING PRICK. IM GONNA BLODDY KILL YOU!"

"Hikaru you better came down, you might worry Kaoru and hurt his feelings" Hikaru snapped. The only bit of sanity Hikaru had, was now gone. Lifting his fist to punch Kyoya square in the face And knee him in the balls. Kyoya getting the blows leaned back against the wall and slid down to the ground. Coughing up blood.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU FUKING GET, YOU FUKING PRICK! YOUR GONNA BURN IN HELL! AFTER I KILL YOU!" Screamed Hikaru at the top of his lungs. Kicking Kyoya repeatedly in the stomach.

Then he heard it. A cough, but not another cough from Kyoya coughing up blood. It was a softer cough. Hikaru's anger instantly faded and turned into panic. He forgot about Kaoru, he was so angry about Kyoya hurting Kaoru, and then he got so angry he forgot about Kaoru. Instantly turning around to Kaoru on the bed and ran up to him. Kyoya took this as his opportunity to run out the door while Hikaru was to busy with Kaoru. Well more like limping out, but Hikaru failed to notice.

"Kaoru! Can you hear me? Are you alright?!" Hikaru yelled softly trying to stay calm for Kaoru's sake but that had already gone out the window. He couldn't look at this. This was horrible. Blood was everywhere. Hikaru was holding onto the bed tightly knowing he couldn't hug Kaoru in this condition. Tears poured out of his eyes. Kaoru had no sign of emotion or whatsoever. He looked dead. Kaoru just lay there on his back, his hands bound to the bedpost. His wrists were bleeding fiercely and one of them was in a really strange position. Like it was broken. His legs laid spread a little and he stared at the ceiling. A blanket was thrown over him, for the rest he was naked. Dried tears lay on his face. He was not moving at all.

"Kaoru please wake up. Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled desperately, tears falling from his cheeks. Was Kaoru dead? Finally Kaoru blinked again.

"I…" He said, but he couldn't say more. He coughed and winced against a flash of pain.

"Kaoru please, you need to stay awake. Please! We need to get you to the hospital" Hikaru said. Kaoru weakly turned his head to. He was right. He knew he badly needed to go to the hospital but he just didn't want to move. He felt warm, and the pain was gone. Kaoru closed his eyes, heavily breathing.

"Kaoru! I mean it, stay awake!" Panicked Hikaru, quickly taking out his phone and calling an ambulance.

"Im sooo sorry Hikaru I couldn't protect you" Said Kaoru after Hikaru hung up the phone.

"What?! This is my entire fault I didn't protect you! Now shh! Save your breath" Hikaru said worried. Kaoru smiled, his brother was freaking out right now. But his smile soon faded. What would happen next? He felt the pain come back.

"I…" Kaoru said softly. "I feel so… broken… I don't know…what to do anymore…" Suddenly Hikaru looked up to meet Kaoru's gaze and softly hugged Kaoru, to Kaoru's surprise.

"H-hikaru?" Kaoru asked softly. Hikaru let go.

"I'm sorry. I just can't look at you in this much pain. We have to get you to the hospital. No one can ever do this to you again Kaoru. I'm never going to let you out of my sight. I'm going to make sure of that. I promise." Hikaru said and cried

"Thanks…but it's to late" Kaoru smiled sadly before passing out.

* * *

I rushed, so im sorry if there's a bunch of mistakes~! but please enjoy~!

I totally didn't plan on it going like this but i kinda just rolled with it, so i hope it turned out ok ^^

**_Readers~! i wrote a Near X Mello piece if anyone is interested ^^ _**

**Im wondering if i should make more stories all that, short pieces XD or stick to long stories~!? i dunno LoL advice?!?**

Cole xoxo


	13. Chapter 12 Family Meeting

_**Replies to reviews:**_

**ILuvHikaruAndKaoru****: **if I killed Kyoya it wouldn't be as fun ^^ I have other plans for him XD

**Demon Sin****:** Thank you ^^ yup Kyoya had it coming XD this chapter was boring to write so I didn't want to start it, but its all coming to an end soon~!

**lady Alexas****:** Thanks for the review, Kaoru really does need a hug XD ill make sure he gets one in this chapter then ^^

**Elena Hitachiin****:** HAHA~! *on the floor* -10 minutes later- *gets up and wipes tears* funny FUNNY review~! ^^ I doubt he can have kids now XD I have got track of what number were on now

**HitachiinOtaku****:** ^^ thanks for reading in LoL I can't read a story that's not about my favourite characters, so thanks for tryin to , *bows* u love rape trust me, its your inner sadist coming out ^^ I know mine very VERY well XD

**SuikaChan555****:** I dunno … is it~? U tell me… read and find out ^^ looking forward to your next review

**Miss Hal Gibson****:** LoL sorry its late it was boring it write, so I kept trying to put off. BUT its here now~! ENJOY~!!!!!

_**EVERYONE~! Elena Hitachiin is not only my funniest reviewer but also is my 100th reviewer~!!! YAY~! Thank you so much. Thank you all so much~!**_

* * *

Hikaru sat there. He had lost all track of time, as he sat there staring at his other half. In a small room surrounded by white. White floor, white walls, white sheets and most importantly, a snow white brother. Kaoru just looked so… dead. He wanted nothing more for Kaoru to just wake up.

The doctors told him Kaoru was in critical condition. With a broken wrist, a very badly torn lower half and now if that wasn't bad enough Kaoru was yet to wake up which wasn't good news for his state since he was suppose to wake up days ago. The doctors said that Kaoru wasn't putting up much of a fight and would end up going into a coma if he didn't wake up soon.

* * *

_'Kaoru I need you', 'Don't leave me here like this' _Or_ 'Wake up Kaoru! Please!' _Then crying. Kaoru knew it was Hikaru the whole time and he broke his heart hearing Hikaru say things like that and when Hikaru started crying all Kaoru could do was just cry as well. Finally when Kaoru couldn't take it anymore. Just wanting his brother to come and save him. He called for his elder bother to save him and just take him away from this cold dark room with no way out.

Eyes fluttered open. Wincing at the brightness of the lights, closing them instantly. After his eyes adjusted to the light Kaoru looked around the room, _'I must be in a hospital, but… I thought I was a goner' _but before Kaoru could think anymore he felt something move beside him and saw Hikaru fast asleep. Kaoru didn't want to think about anything else except for Hikaru. Brushing a stand out of Hikaru face. He saw Hikaru began waking up.

Not two moments later Hikaru lifted his head wiping the sleep from his eyes. Not noticing that Kaoru was awake until Kaoru let out a soft cough. Hikaru eyes instantly opened wide as they could and head shot up to Kaoru. Who lay there with a smile on his face as he saw Hikaru facial expression… a mix of shock, relief and just plain old god-damning happiness.

Hikaru couldn't believe it. He was awake. Kaoru was awake! Now for what Hikaru wanted to say for so long!

"I-I miss no need no I love you Kaoru" '_Ok that sounded better in my head' _But what happened next would put anyone on the planet in shock. Kaoru started giggling, which then turned into a full on laugher. (A/N: Definitely the drugs~! Kaoru was on crazy on drugs~!!! NO~!!!!! Oh 0_0 sorry did I just ruin a moment~?)

When Kaoru laugher died down, Hikaru leaned in and hugged Kaoru. The hug was soft and gentle, yet had such meaning for both twins. Finally together again and nothing would get in the way. (A/N: There ya go Lady alexas your hug for Kaoru) After a long hug of neither wanting to let go. Hikaru knew he would have to ruin Kaoru's drug filled good mood. But put it aside for then moment, just to take in another sweet smile from Kaoru. That Hikaru missed so much. Even though it was created by the drugs, it still felt real to Hikaru.

-Hours later-

He did it. Hikaru asked Kaoru what happened and not to leave a detail out. It took hours. Having to stop due to Kaoru crying leaving Hikaru to calm him back down and Hikaru's angry fits of rage with Kaoru trying to calm him down as well. Kaoru had gone back to sleep with Hikaru gently stoking his hand.

There was a soft knock on the door then the host club walked in, Mori had a hand on Hunny's shoulder, who was currently looking down to the ground. Tamaki gave a sad smile to Hikaru, with Haruhi and Renge standing by the doorway. All carrying gifts. Hikaru was the first to break the pregnant silence. (A/N: I luv that line)

"He's sleeping right now" he spoke softly. It was Tamaki who was next to speak

"Did you talk to him about what happened yet?" carefully asked Tamaki

"I did… and I just…couldn't believe it" Said Hikaru beginning to cry. Which in turn made everyone horrified, they had never seen Hikaru cry real tears. Well except for Tamaki. They all knew it was way worse than they imagined. Hikaru knew he should explain it to them they had the right, I mean it's not like they weren't going to find out sooner or later. Better off getting it over and done with now and at least while Kaoru was asleep no less. He began to explain it to them all, leaving out all the gory details Kaoru told him. They didn't need to know that.

-Ootori household-

Family meeting…

"It seems my youngest has been up to no good I see" smirked Kyoya's father Yoshio Ootori.

"I am sorry father, I didn't mean to get caught that way" apologized Kyoya rubbing over his stomach which was still hurting him, even after this many days. He didn't know Hikaru had such strength.

"It's quite alright, I already expected you would be caught on your first time. It will cost a larger amount of money but I am just more proud my son has now become a man" Grinned Yoshio

"Yes well done Kyoya, I didn't think you had it in you" said the eldest son to the Ootori fortune

"Or you would wait till you were older, let alone take one of your friends" Sniggered the second eldest "A twin no less" Quite amused by the situation.

"Just wait for the court case, it will be the hardest part to remain calm, as long as you don't start grinning or smirking you should be fine" advised the eldest

"I've already been in connect with the Hitachiin's, to say the least there not pleased. Court will most likely be within the next week. Not till your friend is out of the hospital anyway" said the father of all three

"Thank you all for your help and advice" said Kyoya pushing up his glasses

"No problem little brother" replied the second eldest. While the father and eldest son just "Hn" in response

All standing up to leave the meeting room.

* * *

Part of me wanted to kill Kaoru but I let my nice side take over and let him live ^^

I am currently mad for not writing in ages, so im gonna start writing the next chapter tomorrow morning. It will be up in **2-3days** pinkie promise~! ^^

Cole xoxo

* * *


	14. Chapter 13 Court

_**Replies to reviews:**_

**Miss Hal Gibson: **Thanks~! Its coming to an end now so ur reviews are great motivation.

**RockerGirl0709:** Heh, did u see that~? yeah i dunno i just felt it was a great moment to kill him. Hikaru would totally die inside. But i knew i should let him live. Heh Kyoya isn't the nicest of people ne~?

**Elena Hitachiin: **i dunno how to write back to you anymore, ur just bloody mad ^^ i just LUV it~!! ur comments r soo funny XD yup moment was killed LoL my bad. I dunno where that came from it just happened, i hasn't planning on the whole Ootori meeting thing...WOW~! a party~?!?! seriously~? Awesum~! Cant wait for ur next review~!

**Demon Sin:** u hav got to be my sweetest reveiwer ^^ Like seriously u hav been with me since the very start~! and all ur comments r the best~!!!

**ILuvHikaruAndKaoru:** Sorry to keep ya waiting for the last chapter, but this one i made sure it was up soon~! ^^ Enjoy~!

**SuikaChan555:** Heh i didn't tink anyone saw that ^^ but i really wanted to kill him so Hikaru would feel his world come crashing down but i decided to be nice and let him live... yeah i dunno where the last part came from, i just started typing and there it was. I wasn't planning on it in the very least.

**LURVEuALL: **now that I think about it, Did I ever actually say he was in the hospital~? Wow~! That's bad LoL, yup court is always bad and it was hard to write since I didn't have a clue about anything got to do with court ^^ fun to try though

**lady Alexas:** there is most definitely not enough hugs in the world, Mission~! 3 hugs per day. i remember i made it so everytime i see someone i hug them ... not good when ur in school ^^ Kyoya's family most definitely does not get any hugs XD

_**I've lost half my reviewers~! Well you know what that means.... I gotta write better and update sooner, to keep all of my amazing readers ^^ its a mission~!!! But im almost done... ONE CHAPTER LEFT~!**_

_

* * *

_

(A/N: I have got absolutely no clue on court cases go. So this is just me winging it.)

They pulled up to the courthouse, Hikaru hopped out of the car and walked over to Kaoru's door before the younger twin could even unbuckle. The elder half could tell that he was nervous beyond belief, but Hikaru only opened his door and offered his hand, one that Kaoru quickly took. As he stepped out of the car he gave a nervous glance to Hikaru.

"You nervous?" Hikaru asked, watching as Kaoru checked to make sure all of the buttons on his shirt were buttoned up correct.

"Yes…" he said, voice cracking slightly.

"Look, mother got us all of the best lawyers, and everyone from the host club are going to be here…you'll be fine. Kaoru, I promise, Kyoya won't do anything to you. He isn't going to get anyway with this" the last part he said more to himself then anyone else with his voice becoming anger with each word but knew he needed to stay calm for Kaoru.

"You do know about that for sure, he most likely has better lawyers since his family has more money and a better name" stated Kaoru sadly

"I'm not letting you out of my sight. Ever. Again," said Hikaru, eyes narrowing. "So you don't have to worry…and if it's up to me, that fucker won't ever see the light of day again."

Kaoru nodded slowly, squeezing Hikaru's hands as the two walked into the courthouse. Hikaru strode confidently down to their courtroom with Kaoru walking timidly along behind him. Gulping nervously as they arrived in the full courtroom, Hikaru waved to his lawyer, before the two took a seat on the bench at the front of the room.

"This hearing today is to determine the punishment for the offender, Ootori Kyoya," said the judge, banging his gavel on the podium as two guards led Kyoya up to the stand. "Now, will the witness, Hitachiin Kaoru please come to the stand to testify?"

Kaoru just continued to sit in his seat, hazel eyes wide as he stared at nothing, eyes wide with terror. He was beyond nervous at this point and to top it all off he could feel Kyoya staring at him.

"Kaoru, it's fine. He's not going to hurt you, I promise" whispered Hikaru, placing a kiss on the side of the younger twins head and urging him up.

Kaoru nodded, slowly standing up and walking in front of all the people, dizzy from the butterflies in his stomach. He had never even gotten this nervous before the biggest show of his life.

"Now, Mr. Hitachiin would you please tell us what you believe that Mr. Ootori should be charged for? We would like to hear from you personally, what exactly it is that Mr. Ootori did to you" said the judge, a quite old-looking man, who looked relatively kind nonetheless. (A/N: I know that's not how he would say it but im so clueless on how it would work)

Kaoru gulped again, his confidence boosted again as he looked at all of the people in the stands that were there for him—Hikaru, Hunny, Mori, Tamaki, Haruhi and Renge. Taking a deep breath, not even looking over at Kyoya, he began to speak.

He explained to everybody all of the things Kyoya did to him, trying his best to leave out all the horrible parts, then again, when wasn't there any horrible parts? At the end, almost everybody standing in the public gallery of the courtroom was staring at Kyoya maliciously, angry at him for doing this to an innocent little boy.

The judge's facial expression stayed as if he had bitten into a lemon, throughout Kaoru's story telling. The Jury wasn't any better, but all this would be over soon and Kaoru could finally go back to normal.

After hearing Kyoya's defence which strangely sounds convincing, Kaoru could almost believe it he didn't witness it all with this own eyes. The Jury went into a different room and Kyoya was taking away. Kaoru made his way over to his brother and friends.

"Im really nervous" Said Kaoru voice shaking a little

"What's there to be worried Kao-chan? there's nothing to worry about, that meany Kyoya is going to jail!" Said Hunny. Jumping up to give Kaoru a hug with he gladly accepted. After talking with everyone for a while the Jury reappeared to give their say on the trial.

A pregnant pause filled the court house, as everyone waited for there say on the trial.

"We the Jury find Ootori Kyoya not guilty of committing any crimes against Hitachiin Kaoru"

Kaoru's heart stopped to say the very least. It kept ringing throughout his head...

Kyoya not guilty, Kyoya not guilty, Kyoya not guilty, Kyoya not guilty, Kyoya not guilty, Kyoya not guilty, Kyoya not guilty, Kyoya not guilty, Kyoya not guilty, Kyoya not guilty, Kyoya not guilty, Kyoya not guilty, Kyoya not guilty, Kyoya not guilty, Kyoya not guilty, Kyoya not guilty, Kyoya not guilty, Kyoya not guilty, Kyoya not guilty, _Kyoya not guilty!_

And if Kyoya wasn't guilty,

Kyoya wasn't going to prison,

And if Kyoya wasn't going to prison Kyoya would be free,

Free to go where ever he wanted,

Do what ever he wanted,

Which meant he wasn't safe... No he would be never safe from him

And with that Kaoru fainted.....

* * *

I DID IT~! told ya i would, i keep my promises ^^

That was a hard chapter to write. I didn't really know what to say, I truelly didn't have a clue on what to say but im pretty happy how it turned out for the knowledge i know about court and stuff XP Yay~! Next / Last chapter will be up in **3-4 days**

Cole xoxo


	15. Chapter 14 Punishment

_**Replies to reviews:**_

**Miss Hal Gibson: **Thank you ^^ Well since this is the last chapter I hope u enjoy it XD Happy ending~? You gotta read and find out~!

**RockerGirl0709: **Good guess~! I have being planning a sequel for a good while now. I wrote my story so there would be very subtle hints in the last few chapters. LoL And please don't go killing Kyoya, cuz if you kill Kyoya I can't write a sequel ^^

**Suikachan555: **Thanks ^^ Emm… yeah…*scratches back of head* about that… Well ya see, the Ootori family paid off the Jury and Judge. Heh heh

**Lady Alexas: **LoL thanks for your review~! Yay~! Now everyone has hugs~! ^^ Wait~! Be careful~! Your hugging Kaoru-plushie to death~! LoL

**Elena Hitachiin:** Every part of that review was funny ^^ Oh god~! LoL *swipes tears of laugher* How did I kill that moment~! Haha~! I sure used a few things. I better see you reading the sequel. This shall not end~! I want to continue this your just to funny LoL OMG~! I have been saving your nose kissing for this chapter~! I wrote it down and everything so I don't forget~!! ENJOY~!

**ILuvHikaruAndKaoru:** If I put him in jail then I couldn't sequel, Would you prefer that~? Well, that's means SEQUEL~! Woo~! Im not done with the Hitachiin twins just yet ^^

**Demon Sin:** Im glad your enjoying my story ^^ If you kill Kyoya I can't sequel, is that what you want~? ^^ Yup my plans on tormenting the twins a lot more

**Kuramas-aqua-queen:** They have a pretty bad rape history but no1 ever got caught… until now ^^ It was like an Ootori test. Thanks you. Hope you like the little bit of fluff ^^

**LURVEuALL:** Yup he sure did. Well done for picking that up, I realised didn't really explain it that very well. To be honest I don't have a clue why he fainted either it just felt like it belonged there ^^

**HitachiinOtaku:** Wow~! That sounded like you were a judge~! LoL my bad ^^ Well as long as you're here now I don't mind~! XD heh u got dragged away~? You were very bold to get dragged away like that. As punishment I shall… Take your computer/Laptop away~! MHAWAHAHAH~!!!! *cough* Emmm… im sorry I got a little carried away… Now Enjoy~!

**Everyone~! All this is important~! So please read...** _Oh jeez Im gonna miss chating to yous all. It has now became the biggest reason I want to sequel, just ta continue our chats on, drop dead funny reviews, hugging the world, nose kissing, People on the sidelines shouting. You all know who you are~!!! _

So for that reason and others as well **Im going to Sequel~!!! **So just add me to Author's alert or just check up on my page every once in a while. Because im going to sequel. AND SOON~!!

Im sorry~! *cries* the ending wasn't exciting~! But I couldn't end it exciting because I wanna sequel~! Plus it ties the whole title and story together~!! WAHHH~!!!

(A/N: Okies as much as i want to keep on talking and thanking you all you kinda need to get back on track so enjoy~!)

* * *

(A/N: Oh this is important. Kaoru is a bit high up on anti-depressants and Hikaru is trying to stay happy for Kaoru. So that's why everyone is pretty chirpy/and acting like nothing ever happened for this chapter)

Hikaru lay Kaoru on their shared bed. Kaoru had such a rough day, not only having to tell a court room of people about what Kyoya had done to him. But Kyoya had not been found guilty! Hikaru couldn't believe it. He was sure the Ootori family had paid them off but how could he prove that. There was so way he could prove anything of the sort! He just wanted to forget it all, and he knew it would be ten times worse for Kaoru.

Hikaru brushed a stand of hair from Kaoru's face. He looked down at Kaoru's face. He looked so peaceful, more peaceful than he looked in weeks. Maybe it had to do with getting the all off his chest, maybe it had to do with him having his brother to help him through it all or maybe it was sure him so hopped up on hospital drugs.

More than anything Hikaru wanted to take all the pain away from his brother but Hikaru knew it could not be done, But he was sure going to do everything in his power to try and ease it as much as possible.

-In the Hitachiin's mansion's lounge-

Hikaru was still trying to convince Tamaki that Kaoru was all right.

"Are you sure my son is all right? He isn't running a fever or anything?" asked a panicked Tamaki

"Yes my lord as I say said earlier Kaoru is perfectly fine" replied Hikaru anger quickly rising

"Ok if you say so, and your definitely sure?" double checked Tamaki

"Yes! Like I have been trying to explain for the past 20 minutes. Now I got to go before Kaoru wakes up, Bye my lord" losing his patience. Hanging up on him before he had a chance to reply.

Heading into the kitchen. To bring Kaoru up some food. Kaoru told him how little he had been eating. So Hikaru was going to make sure he was eating his three square meals a day. He was going to be the best big brother the world had ever seen. He had a lot of work to do to catch up to his goal.

-Back up stairs-

Hikaru silently pushed open the door to their room. He placed the food on the bed-side table. Hikaru saw Kaoru was stirring in his sleep. He quietly bent down to head level with Kaoru and blew gently blew in his ear. Kaoru eyes instantly shot open, about to sit up but Hikaru had a hand on his chest preventing him from doing so.

"Ah ah ah, you need to rest your body you only just came out of the hospital" cooed Hikaru

"Hika! You blew in my ear! you know I hate that!" huffed Kaoru. Not amused at all

"Aww im sorry Kaoru but I needed to wake you up somehow, and that way works best" Smiled Hikaru innocently, lending a hand to help Kaoru sit up. Then placed a tray full of food on his lap.

"Now eat up" chimed Hikaru

"I don't want to" pouted Kaoru

"Your just being stubborn now just because I blew in your ear" Taking the spoonful of soup and holding it up to Kaoru's mouth.

"No" Turning his head away from the spoon. Taking the tray and placing in back to the bed-side.

"Kaoru, you gotta eat the soup. You have lost way to much weight. We don't look identical any more" tried Hikaru to pursued Kaoru into eating the soup, moving in to his lips once more.

"The lose some weight fatty" Said Kaoru moving his head away from the spoon to his face Hikaru.

"Aww that's cruel Kaoru, I could just get the maids to feed you, and we both know they play dirty" smirked Hikaru triumphantly.

"Fine" huffed Kaoru taking the soup in his mouth. Reaching up to take the spoon from his brother but as he did so Hikaru pulled away.

"Nope" chirp Hikaru "I wanna feed you"

"But Hika" whined Kaoru.

"Nope I am feeding you end of, now open wide" Which Kaoru obeyed obediently.

After 3/4's finishing the soup which Hikaru tried so desperately for Kaoru to finish, but stopped when he realised he had to ease into it. Kaoru headed to the bathroom. Hikaru all ready made sure their were no sharp objects left anywhere in their bedroom and all the other sharp objects around the mansion had been locked away safely.

Hikaru realised another thing, which in turn provoked an evil smirk to grace his face. Unlucky for Kaoru that's when he exited the bathroom. Noticing the smirk across his brothers face. Kaoru spoke.

"Hey Hikaru you ok?" Asked Kaoru

"Oh me? Oh im fine, I just remembered something, you lied to me" Hikaru's smirk grew ten-fold if even possible. "Remember the agreement we had? Ne, Kaoru? I said if you ever lied to me again I would find some way to punish you fairly and you agreed, ring any bells Kaoru?" Kaoru's eyes widened as he recalled his memories. Then then began to laugh.

"We made that agreement when we were eight years old during the punishment games" Smiled Kaoru.

"Yes, we sure did, but I don't back down from my agreements. Do you Kaoru?" asked Hikaru

"No I don't but that doesn't count we were so young, we also saying we were going to be spacemen" laughed Kaoru

"Heh that's funny isn't it Kaoru. Pity im not joking" said Hikaru dead serious

Kaoru stopped his laughing and stared in horror as Hikaru approached him. Hikaru towered over him Kaoru was too scared to move.

Kaoru's body finally working with him as he quickly turned and headed towards the bathroom that he came from but Hikaru was quicker and took Kaoru by the back of his shirt and pulled him back still not releasing his hold on his shirt "Hikaru let go of me!" Kaoru demanded.

"Oh I'll let you go alright just you wait" Kaoru put his hands on Hikaru's hand to try to make him let go.

But Hikaru having the upper hand kept a firm grip on his little brother's shirt. Hikaru pulled Kaoru over to the bed and said "Stay put" and Hikaru went into the bathroom.

Kaoru wondered what was taking Hikaru so long. He had no idea what Hikaru could possibility be doing in there.

After a few minutes Hikaru had re-entered with something behind his back.

Hikaru sat on the bed and kept staring at Kaoru. "Hi-Hika I… I…" Kaoru couldn't find anything to say.

"Now listen Kaoru you chose to lie to me, now you must deal with the consequences" said Hikaru as Kaoru looked away from his eye's in fear.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you" Hikaru scolded. Kaoru looked back at Hikaru.

"Hikaru what are you going to do?" questioned Kaoru. Hikaru sighed and said "Kaoru as your twin and elder brother I am suppose to keep you in line so I'm going to give you a spanking."

Kaoru's eyes widened "Hikaru you can't be serious" Hikaru answered by taking Kaoru by his wrist and pulled him across his lap.

"Hikaru let me go you can't do this to… ow!" Kaoru was cut off with a sharp swat to his backside.

"Kaoru hold still or your pyjama bottoms are coming down" Hikaru said landing several more swats on Kaoru's rear.

"Nooo please" said Kaoru throwing his hand back to protect his butt but Hikaru pinned his arm to his back.

"Now why do you have to do that, look how much trouble you've got yourself in" said Hikaru using his free hand to pull down Kaoru pyjama bottoms to revel his smooth baby bottom.

Hikaru raised his hand and brought down again and again "Hikaru" smack "I'm" smack "sorry!" smack! smack! smack!

Kaoru sobs were soon answered "Quit Kaoru im going to finish this with the hair brush and then your going to stand in the corner" Hikaru scolded.

A hair brush so that's what Hikaru had been carrying behind his back. "Hikaru please don't I'm sorry"

"I know you are but this is to make sure you don't do it again" said Hikaru not stopping for a moment.

As soon as Kaoru's bottom had been turned pink Hikaru picked up the hair brush. The hair brush hurt worse than Hikaru's hand would ever, after few more swats Kaoru couldn't take it any more and started to bawling like a baby.

Hikaru didn't like to see Kaoru crying, screaming, sobbing, squirming over his lap. He came out of his thoughts with another of Kaoru's pleads.

"Hikaru, I promise I won't ever lie to you again, just please stop!" said Kaoru starting to kick over Hikaru's lap.

"You're nearly done" said Hikaru putting Kaoru's legs under his own so he couldn't move them.

Hikaru continued to spank Kaoru for a good long 5 minutes more by then Kaoru's rear-end had been turned crimson red. Hikaru stood Kaoru on his feet.

"Now go stand in the corner and no rubbing. If you rub I'll put you back over my lap and we'll start the whole lesson all over again" ordered Hikaru.

Kaoru nodded and stood over in the corner that Hikaru told him to go to. Hikaru looked at Kaoru as he sobbed in the corner and he felt a bit sorry for him.

-A few minutes later-

"Alright Kaoru punishments over you can come out now" Kaoru pulled up his pyjama bottoms and immediately started rubbing his rear-end.

"Now come here" said Hikaru motioning with his finger, when Kaoru came to him. Hikaru wrapped his arms around his younger brother.

Kaoru didn't say anything just started crying hard into Hikaru's chest. Hikaru rubbed Kaoru's back and rear to show him that there were no hard feelings.

"I'm sorry Hika! I'm so sorry!" cried Kaoru, as Hikaru pulled his little brother away and kissed his forehead.

"It's okay Kaoru, it's over." Said Hikaru whipping away the last of his little brother's tears.

"Are you mad at me?" asked Kaoru.

"No you were forgiven before the punishment even started" Replied Hikaru

"Now let's get some lotion on your ass. You didn't think that hairbrush was the only thing behind my back did you?"

"You're full of surprises today" smiled Kaoru sprawling himself back over Hikaru's lap.

Hikaru removed Kaoru's pyjama bottoms for the second time and applied the lotion to Kaoru's burning bottom, Kaoru letting soft mewls escape his lips from the attention he was receiving to his rear-end. Only making Hikaru suffer trying to maintain control over his lower half.

"So what have you learned Kaoru?" asked Hikaru.

"To never lie to Hika again" Kaoru said pushing himself off Hikaru's lap and pulling up his Pyjama bottoms.

"Right answer" said Hikaru kissing Kaoru's nose. "But don't go pulling up those bottoms just let" grinned Hikaru wrapping his arms around Kaoru's waist pulling him down into the bed.

_As for me, I am now finished this story and shall begin making plans for the sequel. I will let your imaginations finish the rest ^^_

-Ootori residence-

With Kyoya sitting in his room at his desk, plotting his next attack on the Hitachiin twins… DUN DUN DUN~!

* * *

Well WELL~!?!?!? Did you all enjoy that fluff~?! im so sad about writing that because it wasn't an exciting end but I luv my title and now does it all make sense~! BECAUSE IT DID START AND END WITH A PUNISHMENT~! ^^ Heh I luv that title. I did mention a spanking in the warnings or did you all forget~?

It was so long, twice as long as it usually is~!

Thank you all for reading this story. I could hav never imagined id get this much support~!

Cole xoxo


End file.
